apollo justice turnabout of a boy who went forth to discover OBJECTION
by barrylawn
Summary: apollo was fired by phoenix and he must learn to objection so he can defend THE HAUNTED CASTLE! CAAAAAAN HEEEEE DO IT?
APOLLO JUSTICE ACE ATTORNEYS FAIRY TALES

THE TURNABOUT OF A BOY WHO WENT FORTH TO LEARN OBJECTION

phonix right lived in the agency with two lawyers athena psycho and apollo jester. the yunger one athena was celvr and inteligint and knew shit but the older one apolo was stupid as fuck.

when phlemish watned a case done ethena wood always do it and yell "objection" during cases for she was objecting.

"shes olways showting objection i dont uderstand how. it must be another skill i dont have" apolo thot

one day phoenix write went to him and said "listen apollo you need 2 do something with yur life"

"well thers one thing" siad apolo "i want to lern how to objection"

rite laufed at his face.

"lol edgeworth he wants to learn how to objection" said phatix

"ill help him" sed edgewort and he tuk apolo to the shrine and told him to ring the bell but he teleported up dere. wen apolo got up he saw edge but didnt recognize him so he called him 3 times and then kicked him down the stairs and he didnt move. he then fled and wendy edgewart asked "wears edgeypoo" and apollo said "oh i may have kicked him down stairs i cudnt tell if it was him" so the old bag ran to see and it was edgewart so he was fired and phetrix yelled at him fr being stupid and fired him too.

"GET OUT AND DONT TELL ANYONE YOU WORKED FOR ME I AM ASHAMED OF YOU" and he slamd the door. apolo wandered the streets muttering "if i new how to objection" over and over when godo heard him. he grabbed him and sed

"look spikes if you want to yell objeciton you gotta become familiar with a crime scene" so godo dragged apolo to a place with 7 hanging bodies and told him to camp out and hed soon objeciton to what happen to his company. but apolo didnt no they were dead so he took them down and let them net to the camp fire but they didnt say anything so he hung them back up. godot returned and when apolo said it didnt help he pammed his fac and walked away. apolo kept moving muttering how he wished to know how to objeciton when a SUV parked beside him and not a lotta hart came out.

"hey spikes why ya wandering round these parts" sed lotta

"i wanna no how to objection" said apoolo

"well i no da place for ya then."

and lotta brogt apollo to an inn and he said he wanted to no how to objection.

the innkeeper said he shud take the kings challenge and he asked the king and he said

"whoever watches that haunted castle for 3 nights can have my riches and my daughter who is the most butifil maden under the son"

"really cause der seem to be alot of peeple considerd de most beutiful maided in de world in dese fary tales" said apollo (oops he made a valid pont dats pretty ooc)

"shut up logic sucks around here" said the king

"ok" siad apolo and he went to the castle to defend it. he IS a defense attorney so he should be fine is what he thot.

however when he settled down shoe and wagahai came over and started playing cards and they talked! but they had sharp nails so he killed them and threw them away.

but then lots of shoes and even missiles appeared but he scared and killed them with his chords of steel

"GOOOOOOO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he yelled and the went away and some died.

he then decided to go to sleep but the bed flew threw the castle. and then it flipped and crushed him but he used his chords of steel and it caused the bed to fly off him and the ghost of mia fey to die. "good now i cna sleep" he said and he slept.

the king came in the morning and apolo was awake

"did you objection" he asked

"no"

"WHAT BOY YOU WERE DEELING WITH TAKING CATS AND DOGS AND A GHOST HOW COUD YOU NOT YELL OBJECTION TO THAT"

apolo shrugged

"well ya still got anoder nite here" said king and he left apolo

then night came again and apolo was in there again. then two halfs of a body came down and they came together to form the body of director hotti.

"hmm yes can i sit down" and he sat down and then more director hotti halves came down and put themselves together and some of them and dices and cards and said "lets gamble" and they gambled but apolo asked to join

"you got money"

"yea"

"ok"

and they gambled all night and apollo lost a bit of money.

the king came again

"did you objection"

"no"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE HOW MANY DIRECTOR HOTTIS WERE THERE?!"

"yeah but i dont see why i would objection"

king sighed

"you still got one more day" and he left him.

on the third night apollo sat and waited for the shit to happen hoping to objection to it this time. then 6 guys came in dragging a coffin and it opened and the body of the son he had with athena was in there.

"its cold" apollo observed "how can i make it warm."

he thought about everything he cud do and he had an idea.

"i know ill find your real killer to warm your heart!" it was flawless so he set up the place for a trial. one of them men accused him of being the killer.

"WHAT?! fine ill defend myself" he said.

one of them men went to the prosecution bench and took down his hood and reveled to be prosecutor grimm

"surprise red" sad grimm

"okay but whos the judge"

and as he said this a large man with a white beard came down to wear the judge would be.

"udgey!" he exclaimed and the man banged his gavel.

"corts in session hurgh." said the judge who looked like udgey.

"ready yor beardness" said apollo

"presection ready grandad" sad grimm

"plz esplain dah case hurgh hurgh!" judge muttered

"okay red over there killed his son he had with his coworker because he was an accident and a failure."

this made the baby who he called clay cry.

"now the sole witness happens to be here so take the stand hoodie" he told the man who accused apolo to take the stand.

he took off his hood and phenix write was under it.

"MR WRIGHT?!" apolo yelled

"WHAAAAAAAT" scremed grim at dis unexpect develpmet like holy shit wud YOU hav expect yur key witnes to be yur sworn rivel?

"yeh i was silent to defend u but not any more" said wright

"okay testify" siad monster judge who ill just call judgester from now on

WITNESS TESTIMONY

i saw apollo in the agency. it was a week since he and athena had their kid. aside from me noone else was at the agency. he then stabbed it with a knife on the table." said pheonix

"HOLD IT! but there wasnt a nife was there?"

phenix presented a nife and gloves.

"this is the nife ya used. this is the gloves you wore."

"CRAP!" apollo shouted

grimm laughed

"well wrong why dont you tell us the facts to put red away for gud?" he said

"of course."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"these gloves were worn by the defendant to kill de baby. he did this in the office. all blood was cleaned up. this knife proves his guilt." said photnix

"HOLD IT! yelled apollo how does it do that?"

"it has traces of the victims blood on it and your fingerprints."

apollo tensed. mr wright was lying to him. it was obvious. he just lied. and apolo realized this was his chance to fulfill his quest at last. he pointed with his left hand and yelled

"OBJECTION!" everyone was shocked especially phetix

"MR WRIGHT THERE IS A CONTRADICTION IN YOUR TESTIMONY!" apolo yelled with his chords of steel

"WHAAAA-" he shouted

"you said i was wearing gloves so how did i use the knife" apolo asked

"ummmm" phynix coodnt think of a reason.

"thats right im innocent which means the only other possible killer was the other person there that day which was YOU!"

phernix broke down by placing his head in his hands and screaming his lungs out literally.

judgester shook his head

"well then this court finds apollo jester NOT GILTY!" sad judgester

after the trial everyone except apollo disappeared. he was finally happy. he found the truth he ruined wright and mostly importantly he objectioned.

king arrived in the morning and said

"did you objection?"

and apollo said

"YES! YES I DID! AND I FOUND THE TRUTH TOO! AND I RUINED PHATIY WIG!"

"oh well actually you werent supposed to objection so you failed the test. LMFAOLOLOLOL NO PUSSY FER YU!"

"WHAT?!" yelled apolo "OBJECTION!"

THE END

AN hey guys SOOOOOOO dis story WOD hav been uploaded tomorrow but i remeber i wont be at home like AT ALL tomorrow so your geting dis erly. IM SORY I WONT BE HEER I NO YU GUYS LOV DIS SERIES SO MUCH

btw in case yu guys wer woddering ive got like 50 or so don alredy? i stopd dem for a wile in december but anyway see yu next chapter wich is phoenix wright fateful turnabout i tink.

ALSO shotout to jakkid icantyping and ballistic dolphin because they ALL awsome.


End file.
